2014.04.18 - Men Of War
The MetLife Stadium. Today it is not a football game taking placein it, but Manowar is in concert. The playing field hasbeen coered with wood and a stage errected and the northern staiway to the rank has been lowered to the field and knowing the metal fans, they placed a drinks station next to it. Till now the stage had been occupied by a pre-band doing bit heat up for the main attraction while the Army of Immortals gathers to pay their tribute to the band that is proven to be louder than hell, and they eagerly await their coming from the darkness on the stage. It is time to hail MANOWAR! ---- Sif and Thor decided they were taking the night to themselves. They had been through enough lately... Were there important things that needed to be seen to? Yep. Was it abnormal for these two to set such things aside and take time for themselves? Absolutely. Did either of them care? Not a bit. They've changed. For better or worse? Well, that would be a matter of opinion. Their opinion? They were much, much better now. It had taken some doing...and more than a little money...But Sif had been able to secure last minute tickets. She was a huge fan of Manowar. Has been since she first heard their song 'Thor'. Which drove the God insane when she sung it. It was like she was constantly calling his name and then refusing to speak or something... At any rate, God and Goddess have secured a place in the Stadium, both dressed in leather pants and black boots. Thor in skin tight silver under amour and Sif in a white corset with a small floral print on the sides. Her hair? Left loose. ---- Now, a rock concert is not Brynn's usual sort of event, but... she sold a custom blade to one of the crew for the band and was paid for it partly with cash, and partly with a ticket to the concert. So... why -not- go see what this music is supposed to be. She -was- amused by the idea of the Army of Immortals. What a name... she showed up at the gate and showed her ticket. A harley shirt, jeans... red gold hair... and there by herself, without a date. Yeah, it's going to be a rather annoying night of turning folks away. It's a good thing she can cloak herself at need. But she wanders through the crowd, trying to make sense of their behavior. She's... well, she's not exactly one of this crowd, and is in for a shock when the 'music' begins. ---- The Martian likes all kinds of Earth music. But he also knows that if he shows up somewhere like this? He'll distract people from the band on stage. Which is why he's currently wearing the form of a somewhat petite blonde woman wearing spiked heeled shoes, leather pants, and a black corset. With a streak of pink dye in her hair. In other words, she stands out not at all, weaving her way through the crowd towards two minds that are definitely familiar to the telepath. ---- He is Daimon Hellstrom. He. Is. Metal. He is quite possibly, in addition to be the anti-christ, the living embodiment of all Heavy Metal. So of course he is here. He's also a notorious debauch, so he was right at the drink station, trying to get drunk, which thanks to his Dark Soul he couldn't. Damn healing factors and ruining all his fun. Well all of his drunk fun always. When Manowar comes on stage he cheers loudly with the rest of the crowd, and adds his own flair to it all as he throws his hands up and they engulf in soul fire for a moment making look like for a moment there his arms were on fire. ---- Rogue's life is currently a big old pile of suck, but a Manowar concert? Can we get a 'hell yeah?!' She asked Daimon to join her, concerns by yourself can be mildly depressing. Rogue was dressed for people being on all sides of her with a black hoodie worn up, olive cut off shorts with pantyhose and ripped fishnets and worn-in looking boots with leather gloves. So for once she fits in. She already had a beer in hand and let out a 'woo!' Oh no. Rogue is one of ‘’those’’ girls. ---- Beer. As a mortal, Thor found himself a serious lightweight. If he hadn't eaten, three beers was his top end limit if that's all he was drinking. It annoyed him, and so now, as a God again, Thor orders mead for himself and Sif, and is quite pleased to see it come in steins. (Did Thor pay extra for that? Hell yes. Does he care? F--k no.) Drinking, his eyes turn to the stage and the mortals that are preparing to play. His left arm is dropped over Sif's shoulders in that casual and wordless statement of 'Mine'. ---- In front of the audience filling the ranks of the MetLife Stadium the stage is dark, only some few LEDs in the floor show where the band has to take care not to fall and where the steps are. The audience cheers, some unroll their banners and flags, lift their (dulled) swords and or in Daimon's case blast a sudden flame to the Kings of Kings in the darkness. In the pitch darkness suddenly the bass drum flashes with a thundering strike, followed by a smaller flash and thunder from the left tomtom, the light illuminating the face of Donnie Hamzik for a moment. Again the deep base roars and the lighter tom adds its counter, repeating the cycle another two times before the a sharp spot falls onto the strings of the bass tuned down to DGCFAD, calling out to the audience with a cord. Joey DeMaio calls the deep humming tune with a on the thick silver stings from his instrument, the steel of the second one resonating while he keeps on repeating the unpressed lowest string for another four beats of the tomtoms. Still the stage is kept in darkness but for the lightning flashes of the drums and the spot on the bass in its hammering sounds, but then the C5 accord of Karl Logan's custom Matisko stirs up the mix with a riff that changes height continuously. As the music broadens, the light does too in a very slow way, eventually illuminating all but a circular cone of darkness in the center of the stage by the time Joey and Karl begin to um a clean a, following the up and down of the music for about twenty seconds or such. A few faster strikes of the drums by Donnie follow, before the three of them repeat almost the very beginning of when Karl joined the mix for a term of one or two clocks during which the light dims down to 50% again. With a sudden beat the spots turn on full again, casting the light also on the body of the Eric Adams, just as he begins to talk into the microphone with his scratchy, deep voice: : Here our soldiers stand from all around the world : Waiting in a line to hear the battle cry : All are gathered here victory is near : The sound will fill the hall bringing power to us all A short, four crotchet long escapade of the other three parts the two lyrics, then Erics voice resumes to tell his tale, the music becoming more dominant with each clock: : We alone are fighting for metal that is true : We own the right to live the fight we're here for all of you : Now swear the blood upon your steel will never dry : Stand and fight together beneath the metal sky During the one beat interlude Eric spreads the arms, seemingly inviting all the gathered fans to join the song and then throws a quick Sign of the Hammer for a greeting to them. And as he starts to sing the chorus, he does so joined by the throats of ten-thousand fans waving their flags and lifting the arms in the sign of their band! : Brothers Everywhere : Raise you hands into the air : We're warriors : Warriors of The World : Like thunder from the sky : Sworn to fight and die : We're warriors : Warriors of The World The music returns to the deep, always rap-like background it had during the second stanza as Eric starts with the third one. : Many stand against us but they will never win : We said we would return and here we are again : To bring them all destruction suffering and pain : We are the hammer of the Gods we are thunder wind and rain Again the other three call a thundering accord to separate the stanzas, and the lyrics go on: : There they wait in fear with swords in feeble hands : With dreams to be a king first one should be a man : I call them out and charge them all with a life that is a lie : And in their final hour they shall confess before they die Spreading the arms again, Eric steps to the rim of the stage, holding his microphone to the masses and they scream out the lyrics again, against the thundering of the instruments and the flashes of light from the drums. The music dies down suddenly and only Karl pulls some accords on the strings of his Machiko, accompanying Eric with the very last stanza of the song: : If i should fall in battle my brothers who fight by my side : Gather my horse and weapons tell my family how i died : Until then I will be strong I will fight for all that is real : All who stand in my way will die by steel The last line is joined again by Joey and as they finish and the lead once again spread the arms, the Army of the Immortals and Donnie start with the Lyrics again, but not once but several times, roaring back and forth through the stadium tall enough to house an entire medium city. ---- The blonde reaches the two as the music starts. << Don't jump or anything, but I'm about five feet behind you, Thor, and is there any way you can get me some of that? >> J'onn's mindvoice, familiar to both of the gods. Is he surprised they're back the way they're supposed to be? Not...really. ---- Whoa, that is LOUD. Brynn cringes a bit and rebuffs yet another drunken male advance... and a couple female ones. The crowd is pretty riled up. Soon, she has a veritable island around her... but she at least understands the draw of the music. It -is- driving, the lyrics powerful. The name of the band appeals to her. She is an eternal warrior... literally. She finds her feet moving to the beat as her eyes scan the crowd out of habit. She's looking for the next person who is going to need a gentle rebuff. ---- Daimon half-shouted into Rogue's ear (Concerts are loud after all) "Don't for a second pretend you have any idea who they are Anna Marie! Good ol' fashion Lousiana girl like you! You know it was all Blue Grass growing up!" He gave out a hearty laugh after he said that and started toying with some ideas on what to do to make this concert one that everyone would forever remember. The advantage of being the Son of Satan and being well versed in Hell Magicks, you are the perfect SFX guy for a metal concert. ---- Not just their minds... Everything about them 'screams' Asgardian again. Aside from their manner of dress. As the song starts, she smiles brightly and turns to whisper into Thor's ear, daring him to add the 'special effects' of thunder, lightning, wind, rain... when it's called for. When she settles back down beside him, a long drink of her mead is taken. "Gods, I missed this stuff." She does enjoy her mead. Always has. J'onn's voice in her mind causes her to start slightly despite his warning and she chuckles. << Hey, J'onn. >> ---- The feel of J'onn's mind brushing against his own has him turning to look: five feet behind him... small. blonde, streak of pink. His eyes slide to Sif, and he smirks lightly. Amusement dances in his blue-grey eyes. His head tilts at J'onn's question, offering to go himself to get the drink from the bar not far from them. And then the music begins and Thor finds his attention drawn slightly, listening to the song... and getting Sif's little 'whispered' challenge. Oh, how the God of Thunder loves a challenge. And deep chuckle is drawn from his throat as he nods and offers female!J'onn over his stein of mead. "Thou are a brat, woman. This would be easier with Mjolnir," Thor rumblewhispers to the Goddess at his sky even as his eyes track up toward the sky. Skies above, which begin to roll with darkening clouds. A cool breeze drifts through, helping to keep the gathering press of bodies cool. It's all so subtle, gathering by measured paces with the song, until the phrase 'thunder frmo the sky'... At which point, when the lyrist pauses briefly, there is a loud crack of thunder the rolls in from a great near by distance. Thor's eyes sparkle with flickering flashes, tiny flickers of skyfire, mirroring the streaks of the blue-white electricity in the sky in tempo to the heartbeat of the song washing over them. ---- Rogue punched Daimon playfully in the arm and yelled back, "That's stereotypical, and I /do/ know who they are! And I know they rock!" Another hearty woo is shouted as she was quite enjoying the show, and Rogue accidently spills some of her beer on the other guy next to her, "Sorry hun! Ah'll buy yer next one!" She looked up to the sky and sighed loudly, pulling her hoodie forward stupid rain. This better not become a muddy concert soon. ---- Not only the fans are rilled up, apparently even the weather is so, bowing the head to the songs of the band. Clouds gather above the stadium and send the called forth thunderstorm - even if it is just a quite short one and not enough to warrent an end of the concert at all. No, the fans yell up in glee as Petrus seems to like their songs well enough to headbang with them in the form of Thunder! After the song the spot on Karl Logan turns brighter as he slings his Machiko to the back and steps forward, the long blonde hair falling well over his shoulders. Using the right to push it back he gives Eric Adams a slap on the back before taking the microphone from him. Donnie Hamzik has stood up behind his drums and lifts his arms, and so does Joey DeMaio, and then the fourof them throw a Sign of the Hammer at their Army of Immortals. Lowering the arms again Karl yells his greeting to the audience "HELLO NEW YORK! I see thy have gathered here and see, punny Petrus obeys our command! Can anything stop us?" As the audience yells their obvious answer the microphone is passed airways to Joey, who adds after the denial sounds have dimmed "Right! Totally Right! Nothing can stop us, for we are - The Kings of Kings!" Again the microphone goes flying, to Donnie this time, who adds "And YOU, are our beloved MANOWARRIORS!“ before tossing the singstick back to Eric. ---- Who is this Petrus, and why do these mortals think he has anything to do with the thunderstorms rolling in the skies above? Thor quirks a brow, then rolls his gaze down to Sif. There's that touch of arrogance. My Storms. If they think to insult...? Or am I reading this incorrectly, dear Lady of Blades? Wordless questions. ---- Daimon only laughed at Rogue's reaction as well as the rolling dark clouds. His eyes seemed to flash red as his Demon Eyes ™ could literally see the magicks at work, "Oh this concert is going to be so. Much. Fun." He looked over to Rogue and said, "It's not a concert unless there are three drunken brawls and atleast two mud wrestling bouts. So the rain will help!" The guy in front of them who Rogue just spilled a beer on is not as happy about it, "Hell listen you little c-nt! Watch your damn redneck ass or I'll beat you into week." Damion was smiling ear to ear as he said, "Case in point." ---- The blonde steps up next to Thor. And shoots him a look. With blue-grey eyes, not red ones, but it's still a look. All part of the show. At least it had better be. "Petrus...Petrus. I know that name but I can't quite remember it." Doesn't matter how loud the crowd is. Thor and Sif hear her perfectly. And nobody else does. Cheater. ---- A rich, throaty but bright laugh comes from Sif, her silver-blue eyes tracking over to J'onn and winking before she looks back up at Thor. "Maybe! But you gotta admit... It's fun!" Another long drink of her mead is taken, a happy giggle coming from her as her husband kicks up the weather. Her bottom lip is bitten down on. Never let it be said that the Goddess of War is difficult to make happy. The look from Thor makes her giggle even more and she shakes her head. "Not you, baby." A look is cast over at the man shouting, a shake of her head given, and then her attention turned back on J'onn and Thor as she takes another drink and lets her eyes stray back to the stage. ---- That thunder is familiar. Brynn smirks to herself mostly as she shakes her head. Ah... she missed having her friends around. Nothing wrong with being rained upon and Brynn enjoys it. The clothing becomes even more skintight of course, and her hair is wet by it. But she loves the feel of the thunderstorm dropping on her flesh. It reminds her of days long gone. She turns her face skyward and welcomes the raindrops. And then... they speak of different godlike things and she snickers. "If they only knew...." she says aloud as she starts working her way through the crowd. For some reason, she desires a drink and so she's aiming for the beer vendors. ---- Rogue shoved her beer into one of Daimon's hands. No more alcohol abuse would occur on this day of days. But she was about to abuse this jerk. She tossed her hood back and glared at the considerably taller who clearly has already had a lot of beer, only swallowed. Rogue lowered her brow and shouted, "You did /not/ just call me that. Best turn around before Ah get into a real bad mood. Aint never a good idea to get a 'redneck' mad! Turn around and watch the god damn show." She made a little twirly motion with her finger. Without any super strength she could take this guy down if she needed to. ---- Thor snickers lightly as both of his friends, one blonde one raven haired, assure him that the mortal didn't mean to insult him. A brow quirks, and there's a thoughtful smirk on his face. "I go to get more mead," Thor says, giving Sif a brief kiss before pushing her turn female!J'onn and turning toward teh vendor where Daimon and Rogue are found, and Brynn is moving toward. His eyes still filled with skyfire as he works the storm above them, holding back the rain. He was told, many times as a mortal, that electronics and water do NOT mixed. After memories return and he recalled the time at the duck pond when he electrocuted all the fish, Thor is trying to be very careful of the water from the sky. ---- And... oh, look at this, a confrontation between man and woman and it didn't involve Brynn. The Eternal smirks and strolls closer to Rogue and Damion, simply slowing to a stop where she can unobtrusively observe... and perhaps intervene if things get a bit... weird. Her green eyes are surrounded by what is normally her whites... but now they are a bit golden and just barely glowing. Not brightly enough to really draw attention but... it is a combination of preparation, amusement, and generally being in a good mood. Her best friend she thought was dead is alive... how can she -not- be in a good mood? ---- The light on the stage changes to a reddish hue, as, without much startup and joined by vocals, Joey and Karl seem to try to battle against Donnie in loudness while Eric waltzes over the stage. Eventually he lifts the microphone and begins with the first two stanzas, only leaving a gap short enough for one take of breath between them: : Voices of victory : All shout and proclaim : The kingdom of glory is mine : The raise of the will are a prophecy filled : I'm the lord of the day and the night : I have nothing to sell but the power of hell : My Armies of fire awaits : I'm here to be paid for the pact that was made : My payments can never be late A loud roaring goes through the stage as Eric strikes the hand with the microphone towards the ground as if he would carry a hammer, a bright flash from the spots casts over the whole arena as he leads into the refrain, a cut together video of battles Thor has fought on the massive screen, each flash more bloodshed than the last : Crack the earth, gods of thunder : Man and beast will be torn asunder : Into the fight I own the right : To be the king of kings Not taking time for an interlude, the four rage into the next pair of stanzas, the video on the screen following the fast music. : My Enemies rise and look to the skies : They pray I will never appear : The Light has no meaning : Awake me I'm dreaming : They live in a castle of fear : I summon the demons that live in the wind : As my chariot strives in the storm : With the hot blood of battle : I wait in my saddle : I live and I'll die by the sword Once again Eric strikes his microphone into the direction of the stage and calls forth the incredible flash and thunder with which he leads into the refrain again. As he finishes it, the music dims down and only Karl can be heard, over which Eric chants the next lines: : All the days of his life : He walked without fear : All who's lives he touched : Were made better for knowing him : As he returned goodness with good : So too his justice and retribution unfailing Returning to full singing, he returns to the stanzas, but after the next Karl takes over to improvisation for a short time, casting the music up to heights. unsingable : As my sword is my soul : Then let all who stand before me know : I bring a storm and magic wind : The kingdom of the kings : I summon the demons that live in the wind : As my Chariot strives in the Storm : With the hot blood of Battle : I wait in the saddle : I live and I'll die by the sword Pulling out the last word into a scream, they push the crowd into joining their repeat of the lyrics again and again, until it is Donny who slows them down by slowing the beat and allow eventually to end the song. ---- A brow arches up at Thor. She can't help the sneaking suspicion that her husband is up to something... Still she nods her head, a smirk playing on her lips. Whatever, if anything, that he's up to... She's learned to trust him. So... Her attention turns back to J'onn and she reaches out to hug the (wo)man. Her strength, and her durability, has returned. "Good to see you, my friend. I admit to being somewhat shocked. I never would've thought to find you here." Pleasantly surprised, mind, but clearly surprised all the same! The song draws her attention, causes a fire to light in her eyes and has 'that look' being turned on Thor. ---- "I like all kinds of music," the disguised Martian responds. << BUt if I'd shown up as myself, it would have distracted from the music. The price of recognizability and fame. >> ---- The drunk patron that Rogue had spilled her beer on has now turned all the way around and says to her, "Bring it bitch, You think you can take me!" He then throws to contents of his beer into her face And charges at her, intent to tackle her to the ground. Daimon just drinks Rogue's beer as this goes down and gets ready to watch both shows. The one where the trained terrorist and X-Man kicks a drunk guys ass and the Manowar concert. Though now he's uses his Demon Eyes to look for something among the crowd. There are that the very least magic users here, that much was certain. He'd find them. That's when the song started playing, he loved this song so very much! And now he just had to make this show epic. He looked at the being attacked Rogue and says, "You got this right Anna Marie?" ---- In one of the VIP areas, Warren Worthington III is enjoying the music and partying with a small group of his cronies. If any come to the area, they're scrutinized by hired bouncers before either being told to 'shove off' or they're invited to join. Drinks and light refreshments flow freely and there's a mini dance party to the music. ---- Thor walks toward the beer stand, and smiles at he spots Brynn. Moving to her, he claps her upon the shoulder. "Sif is just there, with teh blonde with pink in her hair," says Thor, voice rumbling into the music and heard clearly. "I'll bring you a beer," he offers with calm warm, eyes glittering with lightning as he works to split his attention between the rolls of thunder, the flashes of lightning, and the gusts and spins of winds that the music offers him should be there. And then he is continuing on to the beer stand, intent upon leaning on the bar near Rogue and Daimon so he can place his order. What he finds on his way, however... is trouble. Of the very mortal kind. He's atually gotten used to this, and it makes him chuckle darkly, deeply, audibly even through the rock anthem filling the air about them. OH! but the man charged the woman? Thor tsks softly, watching Rogue for signs of distress. He's married a War Goddess, after all. Woman are meant to be tough and able to fight their own fights. That sense of magic Daimon is looking for? Right here, striding calmly toward Rogue and the drunk man, eyes filled with lightning, face holding amusement and annoyance both. Those eyes of skyfire flick to Daimon as he asks if Rogue has this handled. "I will assist, if she does not," Thor offers warmly, voice booming gently. And then drinks. Honest to Odin. ---- A wide grin spread across Rogue's face, "You kiddin me? Ah've got this. C'mon tough guy!" As the guy comes rushing towards her Rogue simply stands her ground and literally headbutts him, touching skin to skin. It's just long enough of contact for him to become woozy (mixed with too many drinks of course) and passed out. Rogue turned and placed a foot on the attacker's back, and winked to Thor "Good to know you had my back, handsome. Were Ah a damsel I'd be in all sorts of distress right about now. This guy here is just gonna take a little nap." She did however rub at her forehead a bit, ouchies. Rogue needed more beer ASAP. ---- "My friend. I think that she should be able to handle herself." Brynn says towards Thor. Her eyes flicker over towards the pink streaked blonde and she grins. Pink eh? With a nod, she turns and leaves Rogue to her fate. Of course, the fact that Thor is there watching over things tells Brynn that even should this mortal get out of hand... he will find himself wearing a mallet for a hat soon. So she doesn't feel guilty in leaving the confrontation, and soon... her voice says in Old Norse from behind Sif, "The music is lovely, yes?" ---- Daimon looked at Brynn and then Thor, "Of course. That makes sense now." he mutters to himself. "You had it and you knew it," he shouted to Rogue before he suddenly disappears in a gout of soulfire. Just as the lyric "I summon the demons that live in the wind/As my Chariot strives in the Storm" is sung that's when it's visable. That's when Daimon Hellstrom on his demon chariot just over the very top of the stage. He holds his trident over his head as it all bursts into Hellfire and hovers over the stage, the demonic horses snorting and snarling as he does so. He uses his own magicks to pull the electricity of the storm to his trident and into his body making this odd blue and red glow come from him and his chariot! Daimon himself doesn't seem hurt by any of this of course. The chariot rushes to one end of the statium to the other, leaving a trail of soulfire behind him as he does. Before heading back to the stage and disappearing behind the back of it. ---- "Good to see you all the same." Sif beams at the female next to her before turning to look at Thor. "Absolutely!" Is agreed with Brynn without missing a beat as she turns to hug her 'sister'. "I've missed you." The Goddess then lets her attention fall to Thor... And Rogue... And that wink... And Sif just smirks and shakes her head. At the very overt show of power from Daimon, her nose wrinkles in distaste and she turns her back on the showing. Such arrogance is... Less than appealing to her. ---- "Why is it I'm the only person here *not* showing off? Well, and you, Sif." Brynn's talking Old Norse, Thor's messing with the weather, Daimon's pretending to be summoned by the band. The crowd? They're loving it. He is keeping one mental eye on Rogue's guy trouble, but he too thinks she can look after herself. Besides. NOt breaking "her" cover right now. ---- The Goddess smirks. "At least Thor's is subtle and no one's aware it's him... Besides... I dare him." ---- The crowd cheers, flags, cellphones and swords rising to the sky as not only the weather but even the very demons they sung about come forth to obey. Eric glares up a momet and then he laugthes into the microphone "Karl, you should better put a collar on your demonlord when leaving home next time!" he mocks his bandmember, and then steps to the side of the stage, gettig handed a 6 feet long claymore from polished aluminum with chrome coatig which he rises high above his head with a single hand as he calls a chant to the audience, the lines getting retured to them by the Metal Warriors with their swords still raised: : Gods of war I call you : My sword is by my side : I seek a life of honor : Free from all false pride : I will crack the whip : With a bold mighty hail : Cover me with death : If I should ever fail : Glory : majesty : unity : Hail! : Hail! : Hail! ---- See, Brynn wasn't so much showing off... as trying to catch her friend off guard. The hug is returned, but gently. She had no idea Sif was back to full strength. But the hug proved that to her, and she grins. She steps back and simply... observed again. She is more of a peoplewatcher than a party-addict. ---- Daimon returns in another gout of soulfire. He looked at Thor and smirked, "Couldn't have done it without your, big guy." he shouted over to him before going over to Rogue. "Sorry, love that song. Never gotten to do that live, just... if you have a demon chariot why can't you just use it to impress a bunch of drunk people at a Manowar concert. That's what I always say," he said to Rogue. He paused a moment and then added, "Plus looks like we have some Gods here. I never like to disappoint gods, it goes very poorly over all." ---- Rogue's eyes nearly bulge out of her head as he walks off. That was one handsome bit of man-ness. She shook herself back to normal as the music continued on, and Daimon did his display. A guy with pointed ears and a pentagram scarfication can't be subtle after all. She stepped off of the poor passed out fellow and grinned, "Wait there are, /Gods/ here? Did Ah just meet one? Told you this would be a blast. Come, we need refreshment." She grabbed at his arm and ordered a mug of beer for herself and a mug of just vodka for Daimon, "We've been workin' so hard at the office lately, we /deserve/ to let loose. Now Ah wanna meet all these Gods." ---- The next song draws her attention as well. Has Sif's lips quirking up into a smirk. That fire is fanned higher in her, her back and shoulders straightening, arms crossing over her chest. It's a very thin line she's treading right now. She and Thor both... Especially the Thunderer and getting involved when not needed. When Thor joins them again, she turns that fiery gaze up at him and winks, reaching out for her mead. "Thanks, love." ---- Thor rejoins his little haram and holds out hte drinks for them to take from him. He scans the crowd as they begin their chant, saying nothing of the demon's appearance, before settling his eyes upon Sif. The thunderstorm above calms during the mortal's invocation of the War Goddess. He grins boyishly and joins in softly for three lines: "My Sword is by my side. I seek a life of Honor, free from all False Pride," Thor says, his voice audible for all the rumble of thunder and lightning there in. All the while, his eyes are on Sif, and if he's speaking to her directly. ---- A few of the girls that Warren brought with him complain of the 'Geeky' nature of the music, but they just get a laugh from the socialite. Seems he really doesn't care all that much about the concert...he's just here to party. ---- Charmer... When did that happen? Sif's eyes sparkle as she hooks her free hand behind Thor's neck and presses a kiss to his lips. Short lived but intense all the same. "Always." Her promise... And then she winks at him and twists so she's leaning against him to watch the concert and talk with friends. And drink her mead and... It's a good night! ---- "Meeting gods... it's not really a good idea honestly," Daimon tries to back track on telling a slightly inebriated Rogue about that sort of thing. A hesitant sigh and then he's all smiles again. "Eh, their off duty too, why the f-ck not!" Daimon chugs down the entire glass that Rogue had just gotten him and his eyes flicker with red as if whites of his eyes were on fire, his ears have grown slightly pointed and the inverted pentagram brand on his chest is smoldering as if it were fresh. He takes Rogue's hand and approaches the two Asgardians and the Eternal with the enchantment, "Sorry to interrupt the moment and all that, but my friend here wants to meet you all." Daimon makes an exaggerated bow and says, "I'm Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan. Though to be fair, I fight against him, not for him. I have daddy issues. Ask my sister sometime, it messed me up like you wouldn't believe." He gestures to Rogue, "And this! Is the mysterious X-Man and private detective, Rogue. Seriously that's her name." ---- Tossing his Claymore to the side of the stage again, Eric ends the little, impropertu swearing and the light on the stage is once more dimmed down to almost nothing. Only a single spot is still falling on Eric as he stands there, the head bowed and almost mumbling into the microphone his hand holds close to the mouth. : He is descended from giants. : His mother Loki, God of fire, : is the sworn blood brother to Odin himself. : He rides across land, sea, and air : from the land of the living, : to the land of the dead. : This eight legged steed crosses eight points of the compass, : from eight directions into eight dimensions. : He is the bringer of the valiant dead : from the battlefield : to Valhalla! Without much interlude Karl and Joey join in with the theme of the refrain, calling forth the audience to join in together with Eric : Carry we who die in battle : Over land and sea : Across the rainbow bridge : To Valhalla : Odin's waiting for me The Music falls back to background music for the more rapped stanzas, the screens behind the band showing pictures of war and battles, into them edited the shape of an eight legged horse, running over it. : He was born of giants : His icy coat is grey : At night he rides into the world of death : The living by day : One day on his back I shall ride : From the battlefield into the sky : Borne by Valkyries we Valiant Dead : Into the Hall of Heroes shall be led : Ride down from Asgard : To the battlefield : Bringer of the Valiant Dead : Who died but never yielded : Carry we who die in battle : Over land and sea : Across the rainbow bridge : To Valhalla : Odin's waiting for me The Stanzas and the Chorius flow into each other, as they paint the song and chant the picture of Odin's horse as the carrier of dead warriors, the ride for the valkyries. : Faster than the fastest horse alive : The living son of fire rides : From the halls of Asgard across the sky : To the world of Gods and Men : Eight legs and magic runes : Carved upon his teeth : Thunder and lightning : Sound beneath his feet : On his back the war God Odin rides : Sword and magic spear held high Once more the refrain follows, flowing into a music interlude before coming back to the refrain, again and again, repeating it for a total of five times before they let the song eventually die under the cheers of the fans. ---- << It's a shame your brother isn't here. >> That's wry, sent telepathically to all three Asgardians, although it's clear who's brother the Martian means. He's amused. HE hadn't realized this was going to be quite such an appropriate venue for Thor and Sif to hang out at. << Maybe I should have chosen a rather more nordic form myself. >> ---- The laughter dies. The 'relaxed' warrior's stance fades. Valhalla... Tony... Sif's breathing increases slightly. And the rest of her tankard is downed immediately, the Goddess struggling not to shut down. Her eyes go to Daimon, breifly, and she nods her head. "A pleasure. I'm Krys." It's said rather distractedly. Without thought being given to the response. A look, amused, is cast to J'onn and then her eyes are back on the stage. ---- "...." Confusion abounds as Thor listens to the song more. (Sleipnir is a valkyrie?! WUT!?) Those comments of Valhalla and Sif starting to shut down has Thor immediately moving to ignore the music in favor of wrapping a steadying arm about the Goddess before him. His attention is caught by the arrival of Daimon and his friend's want to meet them. Sif's answer has him chuckling faintly, eyes rolling. "Please," he murmurs to her, though he does give Daimon and Rogue a nod of his head. That Sif appears more amused is calming, and he brings his mead to his lips for a drink. It really was unfortunate for Thor to have been taking a drink when Loki is mentioned and Thor turns his head to cough so he doesn't spit up mead all over Sif's head as she leans to his chest. He brings his hand to his mouth to wipe at his lips and chin. ---- Rogue blinks a few times, well that was akwward timing. Still she smiles warmly to the pair and gives a wave, "Well not gonna step all over yer...fun and all. Just wanted to say hi. Have a nice night!" She wrapped her arm around Daimon's and pulled her attention back to the stage, which only grew with more metal bad as sadness by the minute. She sipped into her beer then yelled into Daimon's ear, "Yer a huge show-off by the way. When can I get a ride in the chariot?" ---- Daimon smirks at Rogue and says, "I did warn you after all Anna Marie." He put his arm around her as well and said, "Gods are capricious and all that. Plus the song they are playing came at just the perfect time for them. If my guess are right, and my guesses are ALWAYS right." "And you never get to ride in the chariot," Daimon said with a mock-scolding tone, "I'm actually a tad embarrassed I have that thing, makes good for those kind of moments though." ---- Thor glances at Daimon as he comments about a chariot, and snickers lightly. But seeming to realize a bit of rude may have happened... maybe... Thor smiles warmly to Rogue now. "As your friend said, Rogue, the song was mildly distracting. My apologies. It is good to meet you," he says, holding his right hand out for a shake. ---- 'Please'... Point: Thor. That single word cuts through it all and stops the darkness from descending over Sif... Forces it away. And she turns a smile on Thor. "I'm okay. Sorry, baby." The sputtering has her laughing. "Still can't hold your drink, hm, Thunderer?" Her eyes sparkle brightly. Even having -been- mortal... Some of them still confuse her. She blinks at Rogue and Daimon. "Hi! And... You too..." She's a little lost as to what happened but... Good music! --- Thor smiles to Sif and tries to nip faintly at the tip of her nose. "Woman! Don't make me call Hercules for a rematch. I think I state a fair chance at winning... this time.. maybe," retorts the tall blonde man to the raven-haired woman, grin boyish at having succeeded in coaxing her from the darkness of the valkyrie's song. ---- The light dims away and sharp moving spots cast lightning onto the stage again as Karl and Joey throw fast cords on their instruments, illuminated by more flashes from Donnie's drums as he hammers onto them. Sometimes the bass and Machiko dim down and Donnie is the only thing to hear, but then the prelude ends and Eric screams into his microphone: : Black clouds on the horizon : Great thunder and burning rain : His chariot pounding : I heard the heavens scream his name The Interlude is marked by the vocals of the guitarist, and the second stanza gets thrown into the microphone and towards the headbanging audience, falling into falsetto for the last word of the third line: : I watched as he shouted : To the giants who died that day : He held up his hammer high : And called to Odin for a sign Once more an interlude leads like the one before, but this time to the refrain, sung out by Eric to the audience with all the might he still has in his lungs. : Thor the mighty, Thor the brave : Crush the infidels in your way : By your hammer let none be saved : Live to die on that final day : Gods, Monsters and men : Will die together in the end Not even leaving time for an interlude it is just enough to fill the singers lungs with air before Manowar storms into the next two stanzas at full speed, separating them by the well proven interlude. : God of thunder, God of rain : Earth shaker who feels no pain : The powerhead of the universe : Now send your never ending curse : I watched as he shouted : To the giants who died that day : He held up his hammer high : And called to Odin for a sign. Again he had fallen into falsetto for the high and once more follows the vocalic interlude is sung by the Kings of Metal. During it Eric slips out of his leather vest and tossing it to the side, where it lands behind a speaker before he leads them through the lyrics, crying out high and loud like someone would have suck a knife into his back, giving the rest a signal to let loose and improvise by throwing the head back. As the music rages he takes a few deep breath, bent forward and the hair hanging over the face before he pulls his body upright again for the last and final stanza: : Swing your hammer to crack the sky : Lift your cape so that you might fly : Back to Odin and the Gods on high : And leave this mortal world Again the lyrics follow a last time and the music seems to fall under Donnie's rule who hammers them through to the end of the song, dictating the speed to slow down loudly. And in a last cry of the concert, Karl screams out a long stretched hail against the other three's combined efforts. The moment he stops, the light falls dark, the stage cast in blackness and the sound of music is cut short. And then the audience bursts into applause. ---- The darkness can overtake all. Rogue knows this. She's gone through many /many/ angsty phases. For this evening however she was in good spirits and shook Thor's hand, "It's alright when Daimon told me you folks were here well, just had to introduce myself. This concert is /kick ass/ yeah?" She swallowed about half of her mug of beer and let out another loud 'Woo!' It's important to let others know often that you are having a good time. And loudly. It has been fantastic, listenting to their music online is one thing, but in person a whole different experience. ---- Sif had been enjoying the music yes but as that song comes on, she lights up. Until now, she had been silent as far as singing. A bright laugh comes from Sif and she spins to look up at Thor. Her eyes glitter playfully... mischeviously... And she begins to sing along, trying hard not to laugh as she does so, the memory of the first time Thor heard this song flitting to mind. ---- Daimon smiles back, some how he just knew that, that would work. He looks over at Thor and says, "First, aren't you supposed to be a redhead? Second, I'm totally in on a pub crawl with you and Hercules. I might actually meet some people who are my match for drinking. It's hard to find those." He gestures to Rogue, "This one is a light weight, just twenty beers and she's under the table." After he loud Wooo! Daimon added, "And she's a Woo Girl too." He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a couple of business cards and handed them to Thor, "If you ever need a good boys night out, or help from an exorcists give me a call." The two cards were as such: Daimon Hellstrom Paranormal Investigator and Eliminator "More Fun than Doctor Strange" Phone Numbers and Email And: X-Factor Investigations "No Case Too Small" Phone Numbers and Email. ---- Kick ass. Thor almost chuckles, but the sound and the expressin falls flat. The words making the lightning in his gaze flicker and fade. The temperature plummets sharply, and the scent of rain hangs heavy in the air, centered on him. "Indeed," Thor rumbles faintly, as if from outside himself. He's distracted as Sif begins to sing at him. His thoughts, growing as dark as hers had seemed to, reflect in his eyes and in how the sky darkens and the thin howlly whine of the wind gusts hint at rain. Daimon's words pull his attention a bit as Sif and the band continue to sing. He's clearly not recalling it just yet. "Red...? No. I am blonde. Pub...crawl... yes. Ah, I could.. get your phone number..." Dial G for God. OH look! Business cards. very nice. THor takes one and reads it over. Or starts to anyway, growing cold and distant and like he's coiling into himself when Sif and Manowar get to the refrain and Thor looks up quickly. Like a man who's just heard someone call his name and is looking for the source. Wait for it. Thor looks back at the card, brows pinching. His name is called again, and Thor once more looks up, this time his eyes settle upon Sif. There's confusing a moment... then... Thor begins to laugh and the sky warms suddenly. At each sound of his name, Thor lets the sky rumble. At each mention of a crack in the sky, Thor summons a fork of lightning to streak from the clouds and disappate a safe distance above them, but near enough to cause a bit of static all about. There's a suppressed bit of anger at the notion of leaving this mortal world, but he pulls Sif to him and turns back to Daimon. "These cards I shall read when the mortals upon the stage stopp calling my name and distracting me, hmm?" Thor offers, displaying the cards before pocketing them. Point: Sif. ---- J'onn J'onzz just shakes her head at the gods. And finishes her mead. "They're doing that a lot, aren't they." Which probably IS quite distracting if one happens to be a god. ---- Daimon chuckles at bit at Thor's distress over the song. He looks over to Rogue and says, "See, Anna Marie. This is why being the Anti-Christ is easier than being a God. Don't have to worry about worshippers chanting my name." He waves to Thor and Sif and their friends and says, "You all enjoy the rest of the show! I'm going to go see about meeting the band after the show." He looks at Rogue and asks, "You in? Or do you want to stick around here?" ---- She didn't miss it. Not at all. But with Thor's laughter comes a laugh from Sif which only brightens as she's pulled to him. "Nice meeting you!" is called to Daimon and Rogue before she turns her attention back on Thor. "I know.. I'm sorry. It's a great song though!" She bites down on her bottom lip. "Forgive me?" Only once she's answered does she look to J'onn and Brynn. "Probably best if we head out too. Are you guys done or staying here?" ---- Rogue's eyes light up as she clutches his arm, and waves to the group as they depart. "Are you kiddin'? Ah would /love/ to meet em! But don't get all depressed if you aren't the first Anti-christ they've met." With a hand placed on his cheek, she kisses the back of hers and grins, "Thanks for takin' me out 'Sug. I so needed to let loose. And headbutt someone today, apparently." Category:Log